Más allá de la pasión
by Majo Walles
Summary: Salsh - Un día rutinario y como nació el amor entre los ídolos del futbol del momento. Amantes en la vida diaria, rivales en la cancha. Respuesta al Reto D.I.S 2015 Universo alterno


**Más allá de la pasión**

 **Resumen** : Un día rutinario y como nació el amor entre los ídolos del futbol del momento. Amantes en la vida diaria, rivales en la cancha.

Respuesta al Reto D.I.S 2015 Universo alterno

 **Categoría:** Harry Potter

 **Personaje:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon.

 **Capítulo: 1**

 **Completa:** No

 **Disclaimers:** Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Todas las emisoras comentaban lo mismo, desde que "Slytherin", club deportivo a cargo del director técnico Tom Riddle, empatara en un exorbitante tres a tres contra su equipo rival "Gryffindor" a cargo de su director técnico Albus Dumbledore.

Los comentarios cuentan que la rivalidad entre ambos planteles de futbol comenzó desde hace muchísimos años, cuando los fundadores de los equipos Gryffindor y Slytherin eran amigos y se pelearon formando dos equipos diferentes que se enfrentaron desde las ligas menores, hasta el día de hoy, cuando han pasado generaciones y generaciones que aman el deporte y que van a alentar a sus equipos favoritos.

El asunto aquí es que hay dos personas que rompen todos los esquemas.

El delantero del equipo Slytherin, Severus Snape y su despampanante esposo desde hace cuatro años, el defensa del equipo Gryffindor, Harry Potter.

A todos les cayó como balde de agua fría el que Snape y Potter decidieran casarse, era como el arquetipo de toda pareja, pues desde sus inicios en el futbol siempre expresaron su completo repudio a su equipo rival, como para que de la noche a la mañana empezarán a compartir vida y cama con el enemigo.

De más está decir que los comentarios y sabotajes para impedir el matrimonio no faltaron de parte de ninguno de los dos equipos, de hecho, fue uno de esos desmadres lo que terminó por hacer ver a la pareja que no podrían meter a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo en el mismo recinto para celebrar su matrimonio, por lo que un 23 de octubre se fugaron y se casaron a escondidas de todo el mundo. Cuando llegaron de su "luna de miel" improvisada y que por cierto fue de tres días en las islas galápagos, sólo dijeron que si se volvían a meter en sus vidas simplemente dejaban a todo el mundo fuera de su amistad. Eso bastó para que sus compañeros de equipos y familias dejaran de hacer comentarios maliciosos sobre la pareja.

Ahora, lo que nos atañe. El partido final de la liga, donde Slytherin dio su mayor esfuerzo, pero no pudo contra la defensa de Harry Potter, ni siquiera su esposo que marcado por tarjeta amarilla cuando trató de quitarle el balón a Potter y lo mandó al piso.

-Me hiciste una zancadilla apropósito –dijo Harry al llegar a la casa que ambos compartían desde hace años.

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, Harry? Nunca te he dañado apropósito, de hecho, fuiste bastante dramático al caer al suelo.

-Me dolió, Severus.

-No te creo –le dijo acercándolo por la cintura y besándolo salvajemente.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, sus equipos se enfrentaban y sus discusiones terminaban entre las sabanas… como ahora.

-Severus… detente…

-Oh no, tú tienes mucho por lo que pedir perdón –le dijo arrojándolo a la cama y sin dejar nunca de besarlo, le encantaba cuando Harry se hacía la víctima, se sentía poderoso, capaz de hacer las cosas más locas nunca antes imaginadas.

-Estas siendo irracional –dijo exponiendo su cuello, no era idiota, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener seño con su esposo, mucho menos si era luego de un partido. Severus parecía una bestia enjaulada que apenas y le dejaba cruzar el umbral de la puerta antes de tirársele encima.

-Vamos a revisar exhaustivamente tu cuerpo, en busca de daños colaterales –dijo con voz malévola.

Lo volteó y dejó con la cara prácticamente aplastada contra el colchón. Le bajó los pantalones sin reparos y bajó un poco los suyos. Ya habría tiempo después para el romanticismo, tenía que dominar a la bestia ahora. Puso su miembro viril entre las prietas nalgas de su esposo y escupió en su mano para lubricar un poco su falo, para luego hacer presión en la entrada de Harry sin la menor contemplación, penetrándolo de golpe y hasta el fondo.

Harry abrió la boca sin dejar salir ningún grito, el aire le faltaba, pero le encantaba esos arranques de locura que tenían ambos, porque si bien esta vez estaba siendo la victima a manos de su esposo, el también había sido antes el victimario, normalmente cuando su equipo perdía y su esposo se abría de piernas para él, para que dejara toda su frustración atrás y pudieran disfrutar de ellos, mismos luego de sus arranques.

La cama daba golpes contra la muralla en cada nueva embestida. Los palos del somier sonaban por el esfuerzo y Harry no dejaba de gemir. Sentía como Severus le penetraba con fuerza, dejando toda su pasión en cada arremetida. Lo sentía morder su cuello, lo cual seguramente dejaría una gran marca, pero que bien valía la pena si estaban disfrutando de tal manera.

-Estás tan delicioso –decía contra su oído, aprovechando de morder su lóbulo, sin dejar nunca de meter su pene con fuerza en el ano de su marido.

-Y tú más violento que nunca –dijo entre jadeos- ¿Te dolió el que no te dejara meter el gol ganador?

Y ahí sí que desató a la verdadera bestia. Severus sacó su pene y lo obligó a ponerse en cuatro para meterse nuevamente de golpe. Harry sintió como lo partía en dos, esta vez se estaba superando a sí mismo. Lo bueno y malo al mismo tiempo es que a Harry le encantaba provocar esos instintos en su esposo. Tal como la primera vez que se conocieron.

-Estabas tan molesto –dijo en voz alta, notando como Severus se descargaba en su interior y luego de salir de su cuerpo se dejaba caer a su lado.

-¿De que hablas? –le preguntó atrayéndolo para que Harry quedara sobre su cuerpo y poner acariciar sus caderas, seguro de que tendría molestias al levantarse a la mañana siguiente.

-En la vez que nos conocimos. Estabas tan molesto que terminando peleando en aquel bar.

Cinco años atrás.

Severus estaba satisfecho, le habían ganado el partido a Ravenclaw por tres goles a cero. Era el goleador del momento, estaba a la cima del mundo del futbol inglés y no podía ser más feliz. Los contratos les llovían de todos lados. Emiratos árabes lo quería en sus filas, pero él era feliz en Slytherin, era el equipo que alentó cuando era un niño y sólo pensaba en convertirse en el mejor jugador de futbol del mundo, cosa que ahora estaba logrando.

-¡Bien hecho, Snape! –gritó uno de sus compañeros levantando una copa en su honor, lo que los demás en el bar también hicieron, con excepción de unos pocos que no estaban poniendo atención o que simplemente no estaban interesados en lo que estuvieran celebrando.

-¡Eres el mejor!

-¡Nadie puede superarte!

-¡Eres el Dios del puto futbol!

-¿Acaso ganó la liga mundial?

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio mientras volteaban a ver al hombre en la barra que bebía tranquilamente una cerveza.

Severus se acercó a paso tranquilo hasta la barra. Todos se hacían a un lado para dejarle el paso al astro del futbol. Cuando Severus llegó a su lado notó que era un mocoso, quizás recién había cumplido la mayoría de edad, porque claramente era un niño aun, pero de algún lado se le hacía conocido.

-¿Algo que decir, niño? –preguntó algo molesto, no por el comentario, sino más bien por el tono en que lo había dicho.

-Sólo digo que si te están aclamando tanto, debe ser porque ganaste algún premio importante.

-¡Y lo va a hacer! –grito un sujeto en la multitud y todos empezaron a vitorear.

-Sí que te tienen fe, hombre –dijo divertido, tomando de golpe su cerveza.

-¿Qué problema tienes, idiota? –dijo Severus, perdiendo la paciencia con el impertinente jovencito.

-¿Contigo? Por qué habría de tener algún problema con una serpiente.

Oh, y ahí si habían problemas, porque nadie llamaba a los Slytherin "serpientes" si no eran los fanáticos de "los leones"

-Así que eres un cachorrito.

Harry se levantó furioso, era un orgulloso león, a él nadie lo llamaba cachorrito y se las llevaba tan fácil. Tomó un vaso de la barra y le tiró su contenido en la cara al hombre.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –gritó Severus furioso.

-¡¿Y tú quién demonios te crees, remedo de jugador?!

Los dueños del bar recuerdan ese día como el día en que su negocio casi se va a la banca rota, porque luego del ir y venir de las palabras de ambos, los leones y las serpientes que habían en el lugar se empezaron a pelear entre ellos. Las sillas iban y venían, así como las botellas de alcohol y los vasos. Los únicos que supieron del costo de las reparaciones de los daños fueron justamente los que empezaron la pelea, porque ni bien los guardias hubieran llegado al lugar tomaron bajo custodia a Severus y Harry. Luego de desocupar el recinto, que prácticamente había quedado en el suelo, los habían sentado a los dos. La dueña les había gritado cuanta lindes se le ocurrió y le había dicho que ambos correrían con los gastos de la reparación. Si es que no querían aparecer en primera plana por ser arrestados si a ella se le ocurría llamar a la policía.

Esa fue la primera vez que Severus y Harry cruzaron palabra, luego de ellos, Severus se enteró de que el león no era sólo un apasionado hincha, sino que era el defensa del equipo rival. Desde ese momento ansiaba los encuentros entre ambos clubes, sólo por el afán de molestar a Harry.

La tercera vez que se vieron las caras fue porque Harry llegó furioso a la casa de Severus y le había reclamado el que lo acosara en el partido hasta que logro que le golpeara en la nariz, no que la nariz no fuera atrayente a su puño, pero eso sólo gatillo el que Harry fuera expulsado del partido y Slytherin ganara dos a uno por el penal que el mismísimo Severus se encargó de lanzar y anotar, dándole la victoria a su equipo.

-Debería matarte en este mismo instante –dijo Harry sosteniendo el cuello de la camisa del dueño de casa que le abrió las puertas pacientemente.

-Deberías de usar tu boca para otras cosas que no fueran amenazas.

Y no bien había lanzado el consejo cuando lo sostuvo desde el cuello y lo atrajo para devorarle la boca en un arrasador beso que nada tenía de tierno. No, eso era fuego puro.

Harry había quedado anonadado por el arrumaco y luego de analizar la situación se dio cuenta que ciertamente era una mejor forma de mantener la boca de Snape cerrada también, se dedicó a besarlo, no solo en la boca y no sólo en la entrada de la casa de la estrella de Slytherin. El beso se transportó a la habitación de Snape, a su cama más precisamente y no dejaron nada a la espera. Habían tenido el sexo más salvaje que ambos hubieran tenido antes y entendieron que ellos definitivamente tenían que estar juntos, pese a que el mundo probablemente se les vendría encima.

En la actualidad.

Harry se levantó en la mañana, tal y como lo hubiera pensado su esposo la noche anterior, termino con un fuerte dolor de cadera y que decir el dolor en el trasero. Seguramente el entrenar ese día sería muy duro.

Se encargó de preparar el desayuno para ambos antes de meterse a la ducha. Necesitaba con urgencia un baño de agua caliente.

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía? –preguntó Severus desde la puerta, mientras que se sacaba el bóxer con el que durmió la noche anterior a falta de más ropa.

-Puede hacerlo, pero sólo un baño –dijo moviendo el cuello para que el agua le diera directo en la yugular-, tengo entrenamiento en un par de horas y no creo que mi cuerpo aguante otra ronda.

-Eres un debilucho –le dijo divertido mientras lo abrasaba, sin segundas intenciones, sólo con el ánimo de permanecer a su lado-. ¿Con quién les toca jugar?

-BeauxBatons –respondió besando a su esposo cuando estuvo más cerca.

-Les ganaran, son un grupo de niñas.

-Deja de llamar a la gente así, te crees el chico malo –dijo divertido.

-Pues no parecía molestarte anoche.

-No lo hacía.

-No, no lo hacías.

La cotidianidad entre ellos era lo que más les relajaba, pues a pesar de la pasión que llevaban en su vida y en la cancha, eran dos personas que se amaban. Más allá de toda barrera.

Fin


End file.
